MWSnap Wiki Main page
Authors/Publisher's Description MWSnap is a small yet powerful Windows program for snapping (capturing) images from selected parts of the screen. Current version is capable of capturing the whole desktop, a highlighted window, an active menu, a control, or a fixed or free rectangular part of the screen. MWSnap handles 5 most popular graphics formats and contains several graphical tools: a zoom, a ruler, a color picker and a window spy. It can be also used as a fast picture viewer or converter. MWSnap does not require installation and does not need any special dlls, drivers or system files which can mess up your system. MWSnap is free for both commercial and non-commercial use. You are free to put the programs on a CD-ROM. MWSnap is freeware, but your donations are gladly accepted. Selected Key Features: *5 snapping modes. *Support for BMP, JPG, TIFF, PNG and GIF formats, with selected color depth and quality settings. *System-wide hotkeys. *Clipboard copy and paste. *Printing. *Auto-saving, auto-printing. *Auto-start with Windows. *Minimizing to system tray. *An auto-extending list of fixed sizes, perfect for snapping images for icons and glyphs. *A zoom tool for magnifying selected parts of the screen. *A ruler tool for measuring screen objects lengths. *A color picker showing screen colors with separated RGB parts. *Fast picture viewer. *Adding frames and mouse pointer images. *Multilevel configurable undo and redo. *Multilingual versions. *Configurable user interface. *And more... language available... (18) The rating of the MW snap. ★ ★ ★ ★★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ☆ , 9/10... (average rating) This is a free and a convinent software to take photos from computers screens. It has many tools and feature to do with it. Here is the discription about this software "pros" and the "cons" pros: much more feature than i expected like having more than one way to snap the screen Advantage 1: One click to directly do that action (shortcuts). Advantage 2: Fine move, moving one pixel (using arrows keys) using mouse is hard to move just one pixel. Some screen capture dont have this feature. (during the snapping time.) Advantage 3: Auto save and auto print, after snapping a photo, enabled us to save or print without multiple clicks. Advantage 4: This software allow us to save the photo in more than one type of photo format. Advantage 5: We can save the taken image with more than one file type.(bmp, jpg, gif, png, tif) Advantage 6: We can COSTOMIZE the hotkeys when peoples are not used to press that default hotkey buttons. Advantade 7: 100% Prefect quality, when taking the picture, the photo quality is still same as the screen's area pixels ( just means there is no pixel change from the actual screen one.) Summary: there is still many features to do with it and color picker is also in the software though this software is not specially color picker. Some people said the mw snap is the best photo capture software. cons: Only one... Only disadvantage :can only open one window, because i want to open another mw snap windows to snap at one of the window but cannot.(I found out this first disadvantage.) (This may not be considered as a disadvantage...). Summary: Great free program with just almost no cons..... Links to the developer's websites: direct download link: http://www.mirekw.com/winfreeware/files/MWSnap300.exe Software developer: Mirek Wójtowicz(Mirosław Wójtowicz), Poland. mirek's other FREEware: (http://www.mirekw.com/) PalMail , " A small, fast and secure automatic e-mail checker ." PINs , "A secure Open Source tool for the convenient storing of secret information." New in mw snap (version histroy) 3.00.0.74, 06 Jul 2002 *Release version. 3.00.0.73 Beta RC2, 03 Jul 2002 *Repaired and restored the "Start minimized" option. *A new option "Minimize on Close". *Clicking the icon in the tray restores minimized program and minimizes the restored program. 3.00.0.71 Beta RC1, 28 Jun 2002 *A new color picker tool. *More sound effects: confirmations, clipboard actions *Preview panel can be hatched to improve the image visibility. *A new configuration option - restore MWSnap after snapping. *A new configuration option - always show program icon in tray. *All dialog boxes save and restore their last screen positions. *Updated program documentation. *An error with the preview window appearing on the captured images removed. *Repaired errors with minimizing and restoring. *Repaired bug with repeating the last capture. *Minor bugs removed. *The option "Start minimized" has been temporarily removed! 3.00.0.65 Beta, 18 Jun 2002 *An option for automatic checking if a new version of the program is available. *A new version of the ruler tool, featuring higher accuracy, dynamic readings, and a bi-directional scale. *Accept files dropped on the program window. *Many minor bugs and translation problems removed. *Adding mouse cursor pointers to snapped images. *Adding configurable frames to snapped images. *Multilevel configurable undo and redo. *Improved capturing engine. *Color picker - F4 key opens a dialog box with color details and several popular color notations (RGB, HTML, Delphi, and System). *A new Window info tool, showing dynamically details of a window below the cursor. *Ruler, Zoom and Window info tools are available in the local menu of the program's icon in the system tray. *Ruler, Zoom and Window info tools can be invoked using system-wide hotkeys. *Repaired bug in saving transparent GIFs. *The ruler tool no longer causes MWSnap window to minimize. *Dialog windows restore their last positions on the screen. *Reorganized menus and toolbars. *Minor bugs removed. 2.60.0.56 Beta, 22 May 2002 *Auto-printing (shortcut: ). *Opening picture files, with support for gif, png, jpg, bmp, ico, emf and wmf formats. *Picture Viewer panel, with options for opening, starting, renaming and deleting pictures. *Pasting images from the clipboard. *New Zoom in/out tools. *Zoom step menu. *Numeric pad '+' and '-' keys perform zooming in/out. *Ruler tool - right-clicking the ruler pops up a local menu. *Auto-saving shortcut remapped to . *Removed the obsolete 'stretch preview' option. *Repaired bug with repeating of the last capture. *Other minor bugs removed. 2.50.0.50 Beta, 04 Apr 2002 *Support for PNG images format. *Improved color reduction algorithms in saved .bmp and .gif images. *Repaired bug that could cause the marking rectangle to go into the snapped image. *Support for multiple versions of the same language. *Many minor improvements. 2.20.0.48 Beta, 27 Mar 2002 *Possibility to translate the user interface to any number of languages. *Window snapping - possibility to capture child windows. *Configurable sounds. *Configurable displaying of the snap preview window. *Printing - possibility to specify the count of copies. *Windows XP Themes Manager compatibility. *Enhanced visibility of the selection window. *Improved error handling. *Repaired bug causing settings not to be saved. *Repaired bug with rotating snapped images. *Corrected snapping of maximized windows. v.2.00.0.40, 27 Nov 2001 *A bug removed causing MWSnap in some cases to crash at startup. v.2.00.0.39, 18 Nov 2001 *Auto-saving after making a snap. *Printing with optional scaling. *Basic transformations: flipping and rotating. *Show/hide preview window (F6 while making a capture). *Preview box, zoom tool - an additional marker showing an exact cursor location. *Minimize to system tray. *Auto start with Windows. *Start in minimized mode. *Program documentation. *Ruler with scale markings on both sides. *Application title bar shows the name of the last saved image. *Other minor improvements. v. 1.10, 01 Oct 2001 *First public version. v. 1.00, 12 Feb 2000 *Initial version, for internal use only. Triva: *MWsnap looks old because it was made in 2001, also possible due to the size is small. *Mirek Wojtowicz is the the software developer and he is a webmaster also. *MWsnap was developed with Borland Delphi. *Mirek's had translated two language, They are English & Polsk <-- (Polish) |} Category:Photo snapping Category:Multimedia Category:graphic Category:Graphic capture Category:Virtual camera Category:Screen capture Category:Zoom tool Category:Color picker Category:Capture Category:Screen Category:Browse